<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cinderella Syndrome by ann_jay009</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699065">The Cinderella Syndrome</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_jay009/pseuds/ann_jay009'>ann_jay009</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Second Lead Syndrome (Webcomic)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cinderella Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,535</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann_jay009/pseuds/ann_jay009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caine and Eun-Young meet again in this fairy tale retelling.</p><p>Please note that the characters are the property of Batusawa. You can read her webcomic The Second Lead Syndrome on Webtoon and Tapas. You'll enjoy it, I promise. 😊</p><p>*Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional.*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caine/Eun-Young</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. First Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A long time ago in a faraway land…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The market was bustling with life as Eun-Young made her way to the baker’s stand.  She touched her hair, fixed her dress and smiled shyly at the black haired man in front of her; she had a longtime crush on her childhood friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Axel, how are you today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his head and smiled back.  “Hey Eun, I’m doing good.  How did your mother like the pastries I made last time?  Were they a hit with her guests?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes and thank you for making those on such short notice,” she told him apologetically.  “You know how difficult Mother can be when she’s entertaining nobility.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel looked at her with concern, “I know it’s none of my business, but how are things since she married that baron?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eun-Young’s smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, “She’s happy since she moved up in society.  The baron and his two daughters are nice to me.”  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mother is so ashamed of my lack of pedigree that she told them I was a poor relative she adopted and treats me like hired help.  </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She was gathering her courage to ask him if he wanted to go to the town’’s fair with her tonight when a pretty redheaded girl carrying loaves of bread appeared to his side.  She smiled sweetly at Eun-Young.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Were you waiting for the bread?  I’m sorry it took me so long to bake it, I’m still learning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Axel wrapped his arm around the girl’s shoulders. “It’s fine Deanna, this is Eun-Young.  Her mother was the one ordering the almond pastries.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re Eun-Young!  I heard so much about you!  Axel can’t stop talking about his best friend!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled proudly, “Eun, meet Deanna, she started recently as my apprentice and she also agreed to marry me last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened in shock and she felt a heavy feeling in her stomach.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>When had that happened?</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She knew he had taken an apprentice but he hadn’t told her more.  She struggled to get the next words out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… You’re getting married?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we still have to talk about the details and decide on a date.  You’re the first person we’ve told.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh... well, congratulations!  I’m sure you’ll be both very happy together!”  Eun-Young stood awkwardly, having nothing more to say as she was still reeling from the news.  “I have to go back, Mother is expecting me at the house.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eun-Young walked toward the town’s gate, feeling numb.  She felt something warm rolling down her cheek and lifted her hand to touch it.  Tears.  Once she realised she was crying, she started to run toward the forest.  She stopped as she reached the lake, her favorite spot.  Near the lake stood a huge weeping willow with branches touching the grass.  Since she was a child, it had been her secret hiding place when she wanted to escape her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She came to an abrupt halt when she saw a blonde man sleeping at the foot of the tree.  At least she thought he was sleeping, it was hard to tell as he had an arm over his eyes.  She approached him slowly, observing him.  He was wearing ordinary yet expensive clothes.  She could tell from the fabric quality.  She poked his side with her foot and jumped back as he groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five more minutes,” he grumbled and turned on his side.  He suddenly leaped to his feet and looked around, panicked.  “Is there anyone else with you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… don’t think so?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eun-Young didn’t quite know what to make of him.  She didn’t recognize him and she knew almost everyone in town.  Could he be some traveler?  But she hadn’t seen a horse nearby.  He relaxed as he saw she told the truth.  He looked her up and down and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not that bad to look at.  You can stay with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Eun-Young said, outraged.  “You need to leave.  This is my private spot when I want to be alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was here first, wasn’t I?  Why would I be the one to leave?” he took a few steps toward her.  “Unless, I’m trespassing on your property?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...no,” she reluctantly replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought so,” he said smugly.  “As this land belongs to the crown, that would mean you’re part of the royal family and you certainly don’t look like a princess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eun-Young frowned at the man.  “You’re certainly no prince yourself and you’re being quite rude.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man had the decency to look ashamed.  “You’re right and I apologize.  Now, why don’t you tell me why you want to be alone?  If it’s a good enough reason, I might just go and leave you in peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The man I'm in love with is getting married.”  Eun-Young sat down beside the tree and felt the tears coming back as she finally voiced her love out loud for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man sat beside her.  “Did he break a promise to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said, sadly.  “I never told him how I feel.  He’s been my best friend since we were kids and I guess I was just afraid to lose that.  Now I’ve lost my chance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could always try to steal him from his fiancé.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only have myself to blame for my actions.  Or inactions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How will you get closure then?  Won’t you spend the rest of your life wondering what could have been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him, thoughtful.  “There are no guarantees that if I had confessed, he would have accepted my feelings.   It takes two people to make a relationship work.  If he shared the same feelings, he could have let me know as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man dramatically put his hand over his heart, “My baby is all grown up now.  When did that happen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eun-Young laughed and punched him lightly on the shoulder, “Thank you for making me feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mockingly bowed, “I only aim to please m’lady.  So why don’t you tell me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly stopped talking and slightly tilted his head on the side.  When she opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong, he just lifted his finger and put it over his lips.  Intrigued, she tried to listen as well but she only heard some dogs barking in the distance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems my free time has been cut short today.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and held out his hands to help her up.  She couldn’t help but think that her hands looked small and delicate compared to his.  Their contact lasted only a few seconds, but she could still feel the warmth of his hands.  She tried to stop him as he started running deeper into the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WAIT!” she yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped and turned toward her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you running away?  Will I see you again?  I don’t even know your name!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man laughed and yelled back at her, “You can call me Caine!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that he was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Town's Fair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that the characters are the property of Batusawa. You can read her webcomic The Second Lead Syndrome on Webtoon and Tapas. You'll enjoy it, I promise. 😊</p><p>*Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional.*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eun-Young stared at her parents’ mansion with dread.  She knew her mother wouldn’t be pleased by her impromptu disappearance.  Her mother was entertaining guests tonight and she expected Eun-Young to oversee everything.  Taking a deep breath, she went inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that you Eun-Young?” her mother screeched as she appeared on the mezzanine.  “What took you so long?  Do you want to ruin my good reputation?  Do you want to shame your stepfather who was kind enough to take you in when we got married?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Mother,” Eun-Young answered, lowering her head.  “I’m sorry, I took so long at the market.  With the town’s fair tonight, everyone was out running last minute errands.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peasants!” her mother harrumphed.  “Even they have the decency to plan ahead.  I hope it won’t get too rowdy and noisy tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eun-Young didn’t point out that her mother also left things to the last minute.  Her mother had always been obsessed by climbing the nobility ladder and she could only guess at what had happened in her life to make her driven.  She only knew that her mother getting pregnant had been a regrettable mistake and even if she had tried to do everything she could to be accepted and loved, it had never been good enough and probably never will.  At least now, since she had married the Baron, her mother had been happily mingling with her husband’s friends.  She entertained at home at least twice a month, trying to get into the good grace of influential people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to the kitchen when her step-sisters came out of their bedrooms, wanting to know what her mother was yelling about this time.  Eun-Young noticed her mother’s expression went from displeased to smiling.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yoon-Ha!  Na-Ri!” her mother beamed.  “You’re just in time to get ready for tonight’s dinner.  I put out dresses yesterday, have you noticed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls looked at each other with barely contained distaste. They had caught on to her mother’s fake affection and had befriended Eun-Young right away, even though they thought she was a poor relative her mother had adopted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mother, don’t you remember?  We’ll be going to the town's fair with Eun-Young?” said Yoon-Ha, too sweetly.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eun-Young froze.  While the girls had talked about going to the fair, she had assumed they hadn’t included her.  Seems she had been wrong.  She felt a surge of affection toward her step-sisters.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“WHAT?  Absolutely not!” her mother said, infuriated.  “Your father needs his daughters by his side tonight as we entertain very influential guests and Eun-Young needs to supervise the help.  Do you know how hard I’m working to get you both good husbands?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yoon-Ha rolled her eyes, “We don’t need husbands right now.  Besides, I’m saving myself for Prince Chang Yeol.  I remember when I was six years old, Father brought us to court and we met the Princes.  Prince Chang Yeol smiled at me and told me I was pretty.  I told myself I would only marry him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Na-Ri laughed and elbowed her sister, “Dream on, he told the same thing to me and all the other girls, so why would he remember you and want to marry you?  He’ll marry for political reasons.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know that!  Maybe he’ll see me again and-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if he grew up to be the ugliest man you’ve ever seen?  He was ten years old back then and hasn’t been seen in town since then.”  Na-Ri gasped, “What’s if he’s horribly disfigured and the King and the Queen are keeping him locked away?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Girls, enough!” Min closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose and exhaled loudly.  “You’re staying here tonight and that’s final!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baron Sang-Hyun entered his house at that moment and both daughters ran to greet him.   Eun-Young smiled, she liked him a lot.  He was a tall and muscular man, who hadn’t been born into money.  He had fallen in love and married an heiress who had sadly passed away a few years ago due to sickness.  Last year he had met Min and had fallen for her and her “adopted” daughter.  He didn’t judge people based on their social status and had taken to Eun-Young right away and treated her like one of his daughters, to her mother’s dismay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Papa!  Is it true we can’t go to the fair tonight?” said Yoon-Ha, wrapping her arm around her father’s arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Baron looked down at his daughter’s miserable expression and then at his wife, “Min, I told you the girls don’t have to stay tonight.  I know you like organizing these stuffy dinner parties and I’ll always support you, but the children don’t have to suffer through it as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eun-Young winced as her mother felt these words like a slap in the face.  Even the Baron knew he had gone too far.  Her mother lived for these social events.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m doing this for you, Sang-Hyun!” her mother wailed.  “You might not care about your status or your daughters’ future, but I do.  What will become of us if something was to happen to you?  We need to secure our position in court!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baron Sang-Hyun kissed the top of Yoon-Ha’s head and hugged both Na-Ri and Eun-Young.  Winking at them, he motioned for them to leave.  “I’ll take care of your Mother.  Go and have fun at the fair tonight,” he whispered. “That goes for you too, Eun-Young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eun-Young stood awkwardly at the edge of the fair, she never felt comfortable in a crowd. Yoon-Ha and Na-Ri were dancing and laughing.  She didn’t recognize the young man dancing with Yoon-Ha, but he seemed truly infatuated with her.  Na-Ri had indulged the youngest son of their neighbors, who was 15 years old, and was now dancing while trying to keep his hands off her buttcheeks. Eun-Young laughed at his antics and caught sight of Axel dancing with Deanna.  They looked so happy together.  She remembered Caine’s words; </span>
  <em>
    <span>you could always try to steal him from his fiancée.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  Could she do something like this if she wanted to?  Would she be able to live with herself knowing her happiness had caused Deanna pain?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lightly shook her head, “No!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...No? You didn’t even give me the chance to invite you to dance yet,” a deep masculine voice whispered in her ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eun-Young cried out in surprise and turned around to bump into Caine who was smiling at her.  “You! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ignored her question and looked at Axel and Deanna. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming the ordinary looking gentleman and the beautiful woman are the newly affianced couple?”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she confirmed.  She felt her heart being torn a little as Axel twirled Deanna around then bent down and kissed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” Caine asked, still looking at Axel, skeptic.  “I don’t see what’s so appealing about him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s so much more than beauty to a person,” Eun-Young replied.  “Just look at you.  It would be a mistake to assume you’re a nice person just because you look so handsome!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Eun-Young blushed.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Did I just tell him that I find him handsome?  He’s never going to let it pass,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought as she saw his smirk.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So tell me what he did to deserve your attention other than having grown up next to you, because to me it sounds like infatuation and not love,” he asked, choosing to focus on Axel to her relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eun-Young stayed silent, her eyes fixed on Caine.  Around them people were drinking, singing and dancing to the music.  Caine took her hand, guiding her toward the dancing couples.  At first she resisted, but he pulled her close to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if I’m being too harsh on you. Tonight is supposed to be a night filled with pleasure and laughter.  I might not be as nice as I am handsome, but I’m a great dancer!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eun-Young followed his lead and as he spun her around to the rhythm, she found herself laughing.  She hadn’t danced since her father had passed away and it felt good to let loose, to forget about her life in general and enjoy the moment.  Caine hadn’t lied, he was a good dancer and even if she wasn’t, he knew how to lead her through the steps.  Their eyes kept meeting and she sensed he also had his own difficult situation he would rather forget.  The tempo suddenly accelerated and she tripped, falling into his strong arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid that’s too fast for me,” she said, out of breath.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Caine didn't let her go, she lifted her head and was mesmerized by his passion filled violet eyes.  When he slowly lowered his head, her body trembled in anticipation.  Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back slightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this going to be my first kiss? </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Royal Dilemma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that the characters are the property of Batusawa. You can read her webcomic The Second Lead Syndrome on Webtoon and Tapas. You'll enjoy it, I promise. 😊</p><p>*Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional.*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Caine lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling.  Every time he closed his eyes, he saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>her.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  How beautiful she looked in his arms, her face flushed from laughing, her hair disheveled from their dancing, her breasts pressed against his chest, her lips plump and inviting.  He hadn’t been able to resist and had gone for the kiss.  He saw in her eyes the moment realisation hit her and she opened herself to him.  He groaned as his cock reacted to the memory.  In a perfect world, he would have tasted her sweet lips but instead, Jinhoo had bumped into him, signaling it was time for them to leave.  Caine closed his eyes and sighed.  Why had he brought his old friend with him?  He knew why, of course.  His friend was part of his father’s guards and he trusted him to act as a lookout and keep his secret safe.  He knew it was risky to go to the town’s fair but he had wanted to see her again.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Her… I don’t even know her name.  How pathetic am I?  Maybe I’m the one infatuated. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door pulled him out of his reverie.  His young squire, Jae, entered the room and came up to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your Royal Highness is expected in the dining room for breakfast.”  As Caine didn’t acknowledge the order, Jae insisted.  “Immediately.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caine stretched, in no hurry to comply.  “You have to do better than this to get me moving.  You know what I think of my parents’ orders.  Besides, I had a rough night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The squire rolled his eyes, “Doing what?  Napping again in some part of the forest?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I’ll have you know that part of being a good ruler is knowing one’s kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jae snorted and pointed at Caine, “And I’m sure it’s spending time in the forest that gave you a raging case of morning wood.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caine laughed and finally got up, walking to the privy.  “You’re too insolent for your own good.  You’ll go places if you don’t lose your head first!”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he closed the door to the privy, the squire continued talking. “I heard the King say it’s time for you to start acting like the heir you are.  I think they want to discuss a potential alliance.  The King’s closest advisor is trying to push an alliance with one of the southern kingdoms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caine came out, thoughtful.  “Hmm.  Doesn’t he own land over there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, he married the only daughter of a rich southern merchant and received a lot of land as part of her dowry.  He’s been pushing for an exclusive trading agreement that would benefit him greatly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caine dressed up, not needing Jae’s help.  While he had hated having a squire forced on him, he and Jae had come to an agreement when he discovered how easily Jae was able to blend in and sneak everywhere undetected.  He trained Jae to spy for him and, in return, Jae covered for him when he left the palace incognito. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course it would,” said Caine, disgusted.  “I understand why my brother decided to abdicate and leave.  Everything is politicized, down to the color of my underpants.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked to Jae and clapped him on the back, “Good job, young spymaster.  Can you also find out who are the other potential candidates for this alliance?  In the meantime I’ll go and play the dutiful son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he entered the dining room, his parents were already eating.  They had learned long ago not to wait for him.  The King was a tall and muscular man with gray hair and violet eyes.  The Queen was a delicate looking woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.  They were fair rulers and had been able to keep the kingdom peaceful and prosperous for many decades.  Caine went to his mother, kissed her cheek, filled a plate with food, and sat in the chair beside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Mother.  You too, Father.  I trust you both slept well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His father only harrumphed, clearly displeased with him.  For a minute, Caine thought he had been caught sneaking outside the royal palace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chang-Yeol, son… As my heir, you are expected to behave a certain way and to follow certain rules.  Punctuality is very important if you want to be taken seriously and it’s a show of respect to anyone meeting with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caine frowned and looked discreetly at the clock and fought the urge to roll his eyes.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m only 5 minutes late for breakfast!  </span>
  </em>
  <span>He caught his mother observing him.  She usually tempered his father’s words, but not this time.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What your father is trying to say is that it’s time for you to be more involved in the Kingdom’s affairs.  We’ve given you all the freedom we could but it’s time for you to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Settle down and secure our line!” his father said, slapping the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah!  There we are, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Caine.  At least it didn’t come up as a total surprise after what Jae had told him earlier.  He just thought he would have more time before having this discussion with his parents.  The mysterious woman’s face flashed in his mind and once again he wished for his brother’s presence so he could regain some of his freedom.  As soon as the thought came to him, he pushed it away.  His brother deserved happiness and as soon as Jae located him, he would pay him a visit and make sure he was in good health.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Settling down?” Caine frowned.  “But I haven’t yet found someone I love enough to want to marry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love?  Who is talking about love?” replied his father, perplexed.  “I’m talking about a political alliance that would benefit both parties.  Just like the alliance that brought your Mother to my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about?  You love Mother!  Your relationship isn’t just political!” Shocked, Caine turned to his mother.  “Tell me you married Father for love!  We grew up hearing all about your great love story!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His jaw dropped as his parents laughed so hard, tears came to their eyes.  His Mother covered his hand with her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh honey... We do have a great love story, but it didn’t start that way.  We never told you this, but I first met your father on our wedding day and I hated his arrogance right away.  It made me feel queasy.”  She smiled sweetly at her husband, who smiled back at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as much as I found her beautiful, her haughtiness was very off putting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more he heard, the more Caine felt like he had stepped into a rabbit hole.  What were his parents talking about?  As far as he could remember, they had always loved each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a joke to get me to blindly accept a political marriage?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not a joke,” his mother said.  “While our union didn’t start as a love match, we grew into loving each other.  A few months after our wedding, your father became sick and doctors feared for his life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mother decided to stay by my side and nursed me back to health,” his father continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your father was a lot less arrogant at death’s door, so we were able to just talk and get to know each other.  Love just grew from then on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you see, son, there’s a very fine line between love and queasiness,” his father concluded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caine shook his head, trying to make sense of what he had just learned.  “I can’t believe you two!  I grew up wanting a relationship, a partnership, like what you have.  You have set my standards so high, you have to deal with the consequences!  I refuse to meet my bride on my wedding day and I refuse to meet women for the sole purpose of evaluating them like cattle to see if they would be a good match.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up and excused himself.  As he reached the door, he turned around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will be hosting a ball in six weeks’ time.  A masquerade ball.  Invite whomever you want, but I also want everyone in the kingdom, regardless of their titles, riches and connections to attend if they so wish.  I’ll make sure every household receives an invitation by the end of the week.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he left, the King took the Queen’s hand and kissed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We raised fine sons.  Did you see how he ordered me?” said the King, proudly.  He couldn’t help but laugh as he remembered his son’s outraged expression.  “Do you think he has met someone?  Is this what this masquerade ball idea is all about?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He must have,” the Queen replied.  “I don’t see him going so out of his way for no reason.   It will be interesting to see how things develop in the next few weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>****</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caine put his clothes at the foot of the weeping willow by the lake in the forest, before going into the lake for a swim.  He was exhausted.  He had spent the last two days coordinating everything needed to send thousands of invitations throughout the kingdom.  The first messengers had left this evening to deliver invitations in town.  He kept thinking about his mysterious girl.  Who was she?  Would she want to attend the ball once she received an invitation?  He had been unable to fall asleep, he just kept thinking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  Thinking some exercise would help him relax, he sneaked out of the palace and went to the lake for a midnight swim.  </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, the fact that it is her favorite place and I hope we might meet hasn’t influenced me at all, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought derisively.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Next time I see her, that’s the first thing I’ll ask.  How ridiculous it is that I had to send messengers throughout the kingdom because I know nothing about her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at the full moon above him as he floated on the lake, enjoying the coolness of the water on his bare skin.  He inhaled deeply, the smell of the forest soothing him.  He didn’t know how long he had been in the lake, when he spotted part of a white shape hiding behind a tree.  He knew who it was.  With the moon shining so bright, it was impossible for her to hide in the darkness of the night.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>She likes to watch?  Might as well make it worth her while, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought wickedly.  He slowly swam to the edge of the lake, giving her ample time to leave or make herself known.  She did neither.  So once he reached the edge of the lake, he pulled himself up and walked to the weeping willow to get dressed.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know there were fairies in these woods,” he said.  “Would you grant me the favor of knowing your name?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Lakeside Promenade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that the characters are the property of Batusawa. You can read her webcomic The Second Lead Syndrome on Webtoon and Tapas. You'll enjoy it, I promise. 😊</p><p>*Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional.*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The moon shone brightly in the sky as Eun-Young ran through the forest.  Earlier today invitations for the royal masquerade ball were delivered to the mansion.  She remembered hearing her mother yelling for them to come, that a miracle happened.  She had never seen her mother smile so much.  Eun-Young watched her mother hug Yoon-Ha and Na-Ri, telling them it was their chance to meet a good match and move up in society.  When a visit to the dressmaker was mentioned, the girls turned toward Eun-Young, telling her how nice it would be to go out as a family.  Eun-Young smiled.  As she was about to reply, she caught her mother’s head shake and disapproving stare, so she stayed silent.  Of course her mother wouldn’t want her to get a new dress and attend the ball.  Min replied in her stead, saying Eun-Young wouldn’t have time to accompany them tomorrow, but they would go and get fitted for three dresses.  Eun-Young didn’t doubt for a second that the third dress was for mother and not herself.  This was the moment her mother was waiting for, a night in the castle.  A chance to rub elbows with royalty and find high ranked husbands for her step daughters.  No way she would want Eun-Young to be present and ruin this for her.  And to be honest, other than being curious about seeing the castle and maybe catching a glimpse of the royal family, Eun-Young wouldn’t feel comfortable in such a big crowd.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, her mother’s rejection had stung and once everyone was asleep, she sought refuge in her special place.  Running in the forest always made her feel free.  She couldn’t wait to reach her weeping willow.  Except last time, HE had been there.  Caine.  She could still see him, as they danced, going for a kiss.  She had closed her eyes in anticipation, raising her head to meet him half-way.  Then… she felt a pull on her arm as Caine had dragged her away from the fair.  She remembered the disappointment and the frustration as he explained he had to leave.  The only satisfaction she got was seeing her emotions reflected in his eyes.  He wanted to kiss her, he didn’t want to leave.  She wondered when she would see him next.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran until she finally reached the weeping willow.  She was catching her breath when she heard water splashing.  She frowned and slowly walked toward the lake, wondering who or what was there.  Seeing someone swim in the lake, she quickly hid behind a tree.  Even though the moon was very bright, she couldn’t tell who it was, other than it was a man and he appeared naked.  She couldn't help but wonder if it was Caine.  She observed the man, the thought of leaving never entering her mind.  She was fascinated by the movement of his muscles and the water trickling over his skin as he swam.  She kept watching as he swam toward the edge of the lake.  She gasped in shock as Caine emerged from the lake, in all his naked glory, and went for his clothes under the weeping willow.  She quickly turned around, her heart beating wildly.  She had seen</span>
  <em>
    <span> everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>!  Had he seen her?  She was mortified at the thought of being caught peeping on him.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>But you would like to see more…</span>
  </em>
  <span> a treacherous little voice whispered in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know there were fairies in these woods,” Caine said.  “Would you grant me the favor of knowing your name?”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had seen her!  She started to back away slowly, wanting to run away when he called out to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped, unable to resist the pleading tone of his voice, but didn’t turn around.  “I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have stayed when I saw you were in the lake.  I swear I didn’t see anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I shouldn’t have come here knowing it was your special place,” he replied, walking up to her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not my place, like you told me last time we were here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I shouldn’t have said that.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “You can look at me now, I’m fully dressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around, “Eun-Young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned, “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Eun-Young,” she told him.  “So what brought you here in the middle of the night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caine couldn’t help but stare at her.  Under the moonlight, she reminded him of those marble statues in the castle’s gardens.  Timeless with a hint of melancholy.  Last time she had come here was when she found out that the baker, Axel, was engaged.  What had happened this time?  Was she still thinking about Axel?  He felt a twinge of jealousy.  More than a twinge, if he was honest.  He decided to be blunt, to see how she would react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve had a rough week and I came here hoping to see you again, Eun-Young,”  he said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eun-Young hoped the darkness would hide her blushing face.  How was it that every time she was close to him, her body felt on fire?  Axel never affected her like this.  To hide her embarrassment, she decided to go for some light humor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?  And you thought swimming naked would add that warm welcoming touch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-ha! I knew it! You didn’t see anything, my ass!” he roared in laughter.  “That’s exactly what you saw, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled eyes, trying not to laugh.  That had backfired royally.  Now she kept thinking about his naked body.  Caine stopped laughing when she started walking away.  He slid her arm under his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’ll stop teasing you.  I was being… an ass.”</span>
</p><p>
  
  <span>She groaned at his pun, but didn’t remove her arm.  The contact of his cold skin against her hot one felt good.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you?  Why are you here?” he asked her, gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To her surprise, she felt tears pooling in her eyes.  She lowered her head, not wanting for him to see.  Why was she being so emotional about another rejection from her mother?  She was used to it.  Was it because since her marriage with the Baron, her mother was playing family with her step-sisters, dangling what she never had in her face?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… have family problems,” she finally said, tears rolling down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t say anything.  Instead, he walked with her by the lake, giving her time to gather her thoughts.  She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, the smell of the lake and the forest calming her.  Maybe it was the darkness and Caine’s closeness but, for the first time, she wanted to tell her story.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not wanted.  I was the accident that ruined my mother’s life…”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Under the cover of the night, Eun-Young opened up to Caine.  She told him about her mother, how it was growing up being told she was a mistake that couldn’t be corrected.  She told him about her new family and how they wanted to include her but her mother kept her away.  She told him how she wished to connect to people but didn’t have the courage to do so, her fear of rejection too strong.  She didn’t know how long she had talked, but they were halfway to the other side of the lake.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you want to mend things with your mother, if you had the chance?” he asked her, once she was done talking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.  I feel like she killed that part of me that cared for her.  I will always treat her with respect, but I don’t feel any emotions toward her.  I miss the idea of a mother but not her,” she replied, lost in her thoughts.  “If one day she truly feels repentant and tries to mend things with me, I would refuse.  I will not relive what I’ve been through so she can feel better about herself.  So I guess my answer is no.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caine stopped and took her in his arms.  “Family is more than blood.  One day you’ll make your own family and they’ll deserve you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eun-Young stayed in his embrace for a few moments, then moved back.  In doing so, she stepped on a rock and lost her balance.  Caine tried to grab her but she was too close to the edge of the lake and fell in the water.  A hand appeared in front of her.  Caine tried hard to contain his laughter and failed.  She accepted his help and wrapped her arms around herself, shivering in her wet clothes.  Caine looked around, as if searching for something and took her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My cottage is not far from here.  We can go there and get you warm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned, not sure if she should go with him.  Then again, they were together at night in the middle of the forest.  If he had nefarious intentions, he would have already acted on it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to worry,” he said, echoing her thoughts.  “I promise you’ll be safe with me. I’ll be the perfect gentleman.  Do you trust me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a loaded question,</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.  Unwilling to answer, she just smiled.  “Lead the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cottage was actually a nice little house well hidden from prying eyes.  Eun-Young remembered all the times he had to suddenly leave as if he was running away from people.  The location of the cottage made sense.  The more she learned about him, the more mysterious he was.  Caine went to the fireplace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to my special place!  You can go in the first room on your right,” he said pointing to a door.  “I have spare clothes that should fit you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went inside the room, which was his bedroom from the look of it.  She found a pair of pants and a shirt and quickly changed.  She hadn’t realised how cold she was until she was out of her wet dress.  His clothes smelled like him.  She closed her eyes, brought his shirt to her face and inhaled his scent.  What was it about him that kept her wanting more?   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she attracted to him?  Or did she only crave affection and anyone would do?  She grew up being shoved away by her mother instead of being hugged.  Was she so desperate for a human touch that she sought Caine out because he was attracted to her?  Had it been this way with Axel?  No.  He never wanted to touch her and neither did she.  He had been someone whom she could admire from afar without having to truly commit herself.  Infatuation, Caine had told her.  He was right.  She was never in love with Axel.  He had been a safe choice while she guarded her heart behind her walls.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Caine, on the other hand, kept challenging her, pushing her, asking her for more.  He both fascinated and scared her.  Did she trust him?  She wanted to, but a part of her screamed to get away, that he would just leave her one day and be the one to break her heart.  She remembered her heart breaking as a little girl when she realised her mother would never love her.  All her life she had made sure to never give anyone that much power over her again.  She was so tired of running away from everyone.  So tired of this numbness inside her.  She only felt alive when she was with Caine.  She only felt warmth in his embrace.  She didn’t want to let go of those feelings.  She came out of his room and saw he had made a small fire.  He smiled as he saw her wearing his clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I look half as good as you in those pants,” he said.  “Let me know if the fire isn’t enough to warm you up, I can get you a woolen blanket.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She went to him, cradled his face and kissed him.  He moaned and deepened the kiss.  After a while, he gently pushed her away, taking her hands in his.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like nothing more than to continue and kiss you until morning, but you are vulnerable right now and I don’t want to take advantage of you,” he said, resting his forehead to hers.  “We should go back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to stay with you,” she replied, hugging him. “I won’t change my mind tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you feel the same after a good night sleep, come here tomorrow before the sunset.  I’ll show you the best view of the kingdom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this how you call yourself now?” she laughed.  “I saw you naked once and now you’re the best view of the kingdom?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smarty pants,” he playfully slapped her bottom.  “I’ll show you part of my world, if you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lifted her head, meeting his gaze.  She was still scared and unsure, but she wanted to take a chance on him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want nothing more.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Taste of The Kingdom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that the characters are the property of Batusawa. You can read her webcomic The Second Lead Syndrome on Webtoon and Tapas. You'll enjoy it, I promise. 😊</p>
<p>*Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional.*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Caine sighed and looked outside.  It was mid-afternoon and he couldn’t wait to leave for the cottage.  The King raised his eyebrows, amused at his son's pitiful demeanor, knowing full well Caine hadn’t heard a word he said for at least the past five minutes.</p>
<p>“So when it comes to dealing with the Southern Isles,  all you have to do for them to acknowledge you as their sovereign is to walk naked around their capital,” the King said.  He became thoughtful.  “If I remember correctly, it only took me four hours.  Thank goodness it’s a small capital.  Did you get all that?”</p>
<p>Caine nodded absentmindedly, “Yeah, four hours… naked?”  He frowned, “Wait, what?”</p>
<p>“So you won’t walk naked around the Southern Isles’s capital?”  the King laughed.  </p>
<p>Caine grimaced, “I’m sorry, I got lost in my thoughts.  Please tell me you’re kidding.  Now I have this horrible image of you strutting naked down the streets and I can’t unsee it!”</p>
<p>“I guess you’ll experience it yourself the day you take over the ruling of the Kingdom,” the King laughed again, then continued seriously.  “Now, Chang Yeol, will you tell me what has you so preoccupied?  Your mother and I are getting worried.  I know you took your brother’s abdication really hard.”</p>
<p>At the mention of his brother, Caine felt shame, regret and powerlessness rise inside him.  After months of looking for him, he still had no clue where his brother was.  “How could you let him go?  Aren’t you worried about him?  Did you try looking for him at all? Or you don’t care since you have your spare?” he said, lashing out at his father.</p>
<p>His father’s face fell and Caine regretted his outburst.  He hadn’t thought before he spoke and he hated to see how hurt his father was.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Father.  I know you love us both and it must have been hard on you and Mother to see him go.”  He stood up, went to his father.  “It seems I’m only good for apologizing today.”</p>
<p>The King stood and hugged his son, “Whatever is going on with you, know that we’ll be there for you when you’re ready to talk.”</p>
<p>As he left the castle, Caine only thought of Eun-Young.  He remembered the softness of her lips against his.  Her kiss had been clumsy, telling him it was probably her first time kissing someone.  He didn’t want to think about her kissing someone else, especially not that baker, Axel.  <em> She’s mine, </em>he thought, even though he knew he had no claim to her.  He just knew that with her, he could be carefree and not feel the weight of the kingdom on his shoulders. </p>
<p>He was the first one to arrive at the cottage.  It had been a gift from his parents a few years ago, a place he could call his own, where he could decompress when the pressure got to him.  He smiled as he saw her dress near the fireplace.  She had left it here, saying it was too wet to carry back home.  He liked having something of hers at his place.  He looked outside, it was getting late and the sun was slowly starting it’s descent.  What if she had changed her mind once the morning came?  She didn’t know him after all, and everything she knew would make her draw the wrong conclusions.  What if something had happened to delay her?  He couldn’t just show up at her place, demanding to see her.  He felt powerless and it frustrated him to no end.  He was the heir to the throne and he couldn’t do anything but wait.  </p>
<p>He was about to wait for her outside when the door opened.  Eun-Young’s face lit up when she saw him.  Her face was red and she was panting.  She sat on the settee, taking deep breaths.  </p>
<p>“I’m not too late, am I?”</p>
<p>“No. In fact, I just arrived myself,” he lied.  Never mind that he’s been waiting for her for the past two hours, afraid of her coming to an empty cottage. He got her a glass of water.  “Did you run all the way here?”</p>
<p>“Maybe?” She smiled sheepishly.  “The appointment at the dressmaker took longer than planned.  I was afraid you wouldn’t wait for me.”</p>
<p>Caine felt a burst of affection toward Eun-Young.  Maybe she liked him as much as he liked her.  Or at least more than Axel.</p>
<p>“I would wait forever for you,” he blurted out, then blushed in embarrassment.  “So, um… you went to the dressmaker?”</p>
<p>Eun-Young hid her smile by taking a sip of water.  “We received an invitation to a Royal Ball that will be held in five weeks and my mother immediately secured an appointment with the best dressmaker in town.  Today was the measuring, choosing the fabric, the models.  It took a long time for three dresses.  Especially since my mother was never satisfied.”</p>
<p>“So you and your step-sisters will attend?”  </p>
<p>Caine could barely contain his excitement at the news.  He didn’t care if he wasted a week of his life sending thousands of invitations across the kingdom.  He had reached the one person he wanted to be present.</p>
<p>She sighed, “My mother and my step-sisters will attend.  My mother doesn’t want me to ruin the chances of my step-sisters finding high ranked husbands.  It seems someone with my background isn’t fit to appear in front of royalty.”</p>
<p>“That’s nonsense!”  Anger rose inside him.  “Who does she think she is?  The invitation clearly mentioned everyone could attend.”</p>
<p>“It’s all right, Caine,”  Eun-Young stood and took his hand in hers. “Thank you for being angry on my behalf, but I truly don’t wish to attend.  What reason would I have?  I have you.”   </p>
<p><em> No! No, no, no, no!  It isn’t supposed to go this way! </em> The more she talked, the more Caine panicked. “But don’t you want to meet the royal family?  It’s a masquerade ball.  If you were to attend, your mother wouldn’t know.”</p>
<p>“I feel awkward in a crowd, even though I’m curious to catch a glimpse of the elusive Prince Chang Yeol.  He’s all my step-sister Yoon-Ha talks about.  And where would I get a dress and a mask?”  She pulled him toward the door.  “Let’s not talk about this anymore.  You promised me the best view of the kingdom.”</p>
<p><em> This isn’t over by a long shot, </em>thought Caine as they walked through the forest.  </p>
<p>“So when will you tell me where we’re going?” she asked him.</p>
<p>“You’ll see when we get there.”  He looked at her, uncertain.  Would she be scared away once they arrived or would she trust him enough to follow him?  Was he asking too much of her too soon?  </p>
<p>“So what did you do today?” Eun-Young asked him.  “Trying to escape mysterious people again?”</p>
<p>“Not quite,” he laughed.  “I spent my day with my father.  I guess you can say he wants me to take over the family business.”</p>
<p>“Your father?”  Eun-Young was so shocked she stopped dead in her tracks.  “You have a family?”</p>
<p>“I haven’t been very forthcoming about myself, have I?”  He squeezed her hand.  “It’s a wonder you keep wanting to see me.”</p>
<p>“You never gave me a reason to think otherwise,” she replied, squeezing back.  “I know how hard it is to open to someone.  I’ll be here when you’re ready.”</p>
<p>She pulled on him, bringing his face to her level, and kissed his lips lightly.  Caine marveled at how much one night made a difference.  She was more relaxed, smiling all the time and seeking his touch as much as he sought hers.  He felt guilty for lying about his identity.  Their meeting had been fortuitous and he had been wary at first.  He had met too many people who only wanted to get close to him because of his status.  He quickly came to the conclusion that she didn’t recognize him as the crown prince and let himself enjoy her presence as Caine.  Now he felt the weight of his decision.  Still, he wanted her to know the truth about himself and accept who he was.  He wanted to know her thoughts on everything.</p>
<p>“My family has been in the same line of work for many generations and I’m expected to take over for my father in a few years.”  Eun-Young nodded and smiled at him.  He continued, “I have a twin brother and, as the first born, he was supposed to be the successor.  But six months ago, he decided he couldn’t take the pressure and left.”</p>
<p>“Have you heard from him since then?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Caine, I’m so sorry.”  She hugged him, wanting to take away the pain she heard in that one word.</p>
<p>“I’m trying to find him.  I need to know if he’s happy or if he regrets leaving,” he hugged her back, closed his eyes and inhaled her scent.  She was a balm to his soul.  “I need to know why he didn’t talk to me.  Why he didn’t tell me where he was going.  Why didn’t he trust me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll find him and you’ll get you answers.  I would want the same if I was you.  I can’t imagine the pain of losing someone as close as a twin.”</p>
<p>They resumed their walk through the forest, keeping the conversation light.  It felt so natural to walk hand in hand with her and talk about nothing and everything.  Even silences were comfortable.   Eun-Young stopped as they neared the castle.</p>
<p>“Why are we this close to the castle?” she asked him, puzzled.</p>
<p>“Yeah, about that… I should’ve mentioned that my family works at the castle,” he said, scratching the back of his neck.  “And it’s where we’re going.”</p>
<p>“WHAT?  You’ve got to be kidding!” She pulled her hand from his.  “I can’t go into the castle!” </p>
<p>“Why is that?  It’s just a place like any other place.  You’ll be with me, so there won’t be any problems.”  He stretched out his hand toward her.  “I would never put you in danger.  I wanted to show you my world and this is part of it.”</p>
<p>Eun-Young looked at the imposing castle and took his hand.  Here was the chance of a lifetime, but more than this, it was a chance to learn more about him.   Because once again she was nowhere near solving the mystery that was Caine. </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>They made it to the top of the western tower without any hiccups.  Luckily, everyone was busy preparing supper and didn’t pay much attention to them.  The view was breathtaking.  Forests and mountains as far as the eyes could see.  The sun was about to set and colored everything with a warm orange glow.  Caine went behind Eun-Young and pointed toward a mountain.</p>
<p>“Do you see over there, the cluster of brown and gray buildings?”</p>
<p>She squinted her eyes.  “I think so?”</p>
<p>He slid his arm around her midriff, pulled her to him and pointed once again.  “Right there.  It’s your town.”</p>
<p>“Really?  It seems so small from here,” she said.</p>
<p>She turned her head to say something but his lips captured hers in a passionate kiss.  She moaned and leaned back, giving him full access to her body.  He caressed her cheek, her neck, continuing down slowly until he reached her cleavage.  Sliding a hand inside her chemise he rubbed her sensitive nipple.  Her body arched against his, increasing the pressure of his hand. He slowly grinded his rock hard cock against her bottom.   </p>
<p>“I’ve dreamed so many times of having you here,” Caine whispered in her ears.  “Are you truly with me or am I still dreaming?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Eun-Young whispered back.  “It feels like a dream.  If it is, please don’t wake me up.” </p>
<p>Caine kissed her neck and removed his hand from her cleavage but kept her in his embrace.  </p>
<p>“I swear I didn’t bring you up here to fondle you.”</p>
<p>“You don’t hear me complaining.”</p>
<p>“Who are you and what did you do with my sweet Eun who was afraid to step inside the castle?” Caine laughed.  </p>
<p>Eun-Young didn’t reply.  She was still in a daze from his touch and him calling her “his sweet Eun”.  She didn’t want to say anything that would burst the bubble they were in.  Caine didn’t press her, as if sensing her mood.  </p>
<p>“Tell me what you see,” he asked her, as she looked at the scenery.</p>
<p>“I see potential.  I see possibilities.  I see freedom,” she said dreamily.  “All my problems seem so small compared to the vastness in front of me .  The world is a truly beautiful place.  From up here, I feel anyone can become anything they want.”  </p>
<p>She turned around and wrapped her arms around him.  Sadness was etched on his face, his eyes focused on the horizon.  He looked so far away from her. </p>
<p>“What do you see?” she asked softly.</p>
<p>He stayed silent for so long, she didn’t think he would answer.</p>
<p>“All I see is a lie,” he finally said.  “I shouldn’t be the one next in line. I’m an impostor.” </p>
<p>“Why do you say that? Is it because you don’t like your family business?”</p>
<p>“That’s the problem.  I love everything about it,” he said.  He sighed and continued. “I told you how my twin just left half a year ago.”  She nodded.  “I fear I might have been the one to push him away.”</p>
<p>He looked down at her, expecting to see judgment in her eyes but only saw compassion.  He hugged her tightly to him, grateful to feel her warmth.  He had never voiced his fear out loud, afraid to disappoint his parents.  </p>
<p>“All our lives, we were groomed to take over.  My brother is the quiet and gentle soul and I’m the loud and rambunctious one.”  </p>
<p>“You don’t say,” Eun-Young laughed.  “I wouldn’t have guessed.  Can you imagine your poor parents if your brother would have been the same as you, or worse.”</p>
<p>“Nothing would have stood in our way!” Caine snickered. “He was always a bit of a pushover and I often got us into trouble.  As we grew older, we got more responsibilities.  I often took over his tasks, because he is such a procrastinator and I couldn’t stand it.  He never complained and always stepped aside and let me walk all over him.  I never wanted him gone.  In my mind, we were a team.  But I see now that he might not have seen it this way.”</p>
<p>“Have you ever thought that your brother might have been glad to let you take over?”</p>
<p>“I…No.”  </p>
<p>“Then it’s something you should ask him when you find his whereabouts.  I think you both made assumptions about the motive of the other and if you don’t sit down and talk about it, you’ll both regret it.”  As Caine stayed silent, Eun-Young became troubled.  “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.  I don’t know your situation enough to give my opinion.”</p>
<p>“No, no, you’re perfectly right.  Thank you for listening to me.  You gave me a lot to think about, Oh Wise One.”  He kissed her forehead.  “It’s getting dark.  Come, I’ll walk you home.”</p>
<p>Eun-Young stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips.  “I don’t want to go home just yet.  Can we spend more time together?” she asked softly.</p>
<p>Caine smiled against her lips, “I know the perfect special place.”</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>The Queen came out of the staircase alcove, pensive.  It pained her to know both her sons were suffering in silence.  It was time to put an end to it.  She went in search of Caine’s squire, Jae, and was told he was in the kitchen.</p>
<p>Jae choked on his drink as he stood and bowed in front of the Queen. “Your Majesty, I’m at your service.”</p>
<p>"Come with me, I’ll give you the information you seek.”</p>
<p>“The information I seek, Your Majesty?” he asked blandly.</p>
<p>“You don’t need to play games with me, young man.  You think I don’t know what’s going on in my own kingdom or with my own son?”  </p>
<p>Jae was dumbstruck.  The Queen motioned for him to follow her.  Once they reached her quarters, she went to her desk and wrote on a piece of paper.  </p>
<p>“Here it is.  I trust this information will stay between us.” </p>
<p>“Why...?”</p>
<p>“Why haven’t I given it to Chang Yeol sooner?”  Jae nodded.  “I guess that like my sons, I assumed too much.  Now, before you deliver this, I want you to tell me everything you know about a certain Eun-Young.”</p>
<p>“Eun-Young?” he asked, innocently.  “And who might that be, Your Majesty?”</p>
<p>The Queen rolled her eyes as she smiled.  She had chosen her son’s squire well.  His father had been her best spy and even though he was retired, he was still an endless source of information.  She suspected he had groomed his son to follow in his footsteps.  She hadn’t been wrong.</p>
<p>“Your loyalty is admirable, but as a mother and a Queen, I would like to know more about this young woman who seemed to have turned my son’s head.  I am not asking you to break my son’s confidence.  I only want to know about her situation and her character.  After all, she’s the reason Chang Yeol turned the kingdom upside down with his masquerade ball.” </p>
<p>She gestured for him to sit down.  Jae had no choice but to comply.  One didn’t refuse one’s sovereign.  </p>
<p>****</p>
<p>Once Caine and Eun-Young reached the cottage, they stood awkwardly in front of each other.  </p>
<p>“I’ll start a fire.”  Caine said, breaking the silence between them.  </p>
<p>He wanted to laugh at himself as he knelt in front of the fireplace.  She had him acting like a lovestruck teenager about to have sex for the first time.  <em>No!  Stop thinking about sex!  You didn’t bring her here for that, </em>he thought.  <em>Are you sure?</em> A devilish little voice said.  <em>Just like you didn’t want to fondle her?  You might lie to yourself, but your cock certainly knows what it wants.  </em>Caine groaned.  He had been sporting an impressive erection since they were on top of the castle’s tower.  He wanted nothing more than to take her right here, right now.  But he didn’t know if she was ready to cross that line with him.  They hadn’t made any promises to each other and, knowing her history, he doubted she would want to make the same mistake as her mother.  He was fine with taking his time and just enjoying her presence.  He had a few weeks to change her mind about the masquerade ball.  He also thought about her lack of a dress and would put his plan in motion tomorrow.  </p>
<p>Once he got the fire going he sensed her coming next to him.  She knelt beside him, basking in the warmth and leaned against him. </p>
<p>“Can we spend the night here?” she asked timidly.</p>
<p>His cock twitched at her words.  “We can, if it’s what you want,” he replied.  “I can leave alone too if it’s what you want.”  He continued before she could protest.  “This cottage is yours to use anytime you want, for however long you need.  You can make it your home, if you want.”</p>
<p>She buried her face in his shirt, overwhelmed by emotions she didn’t know quite how to deal with. </p>
<p>“Why are you doing all this for me?”</p>
<p>“Surely, you must know why.”  He put one of her hands over his heart.  “You must know that I’ve fallen madly in love with you.”</p>
<p>She gasped and looked at him.  All she saw was love.  She leaned and kissed him, feeling his heart beating wildly against her hand.  Using her hand, she pushed him on the floor and straddled him.  Caine let her do as she wanted, wondering where this was going.  While he liked this more aggressive side to her, he didn’t want to get his hopes up.  He groaned as she rubbed herself against his cock.  She stopped and looked worried.</p>
<p>“Did I hurt you?  Am I doing something wrong?”</p>
<p>“If this is wrong, I don’t want to be right,” he laughed weakly.  “I love nothing more than to have you on top of me, but are you sure you want this?”</p>
<p>“I want you.  Will you try to stop me again?  Or will you show me how to please you?” she asked eagerly.</p>
<p>“I should be the one pleasing you.” As he talked, he saw the uncertainty in her eyes.  She probably wanted to keep a semblance of control during this new experience.  He smiled and caressed her cheek.  “I’m yours to explore and I’ll let you know if I like what you’re doing.”</p>
<p>She leaned down and kissed him deeply.  He helped her remove his shirt and closed his eyes as she glided her hands over his chest.  Her mouth kissed everywhere her hands touched.  This was agony.  The sweetest kind of agony.  She reached his pants and caressed his huge bulge, making him moan loudly.</p>
<p>“Oh yes, please keep touching me.”</p>
<p>She untied his pants and removed them.  She ran her finger along the length of his shaft, making it twitch.</p>
<p>“Is it always this big?” she asked innocently.</p>
<p>“Flatterer,” he whispered.  “Do you think it’s fair that you get to see me naked once again and I have yet to see you?”</p>
<p>Eun-Young blushed and with trembling hands, tried to untie her dress.  Caine sat and grabbed her hands.</p>
<p>“Let me. Please.”</p>
<p>She nodded and he took his time undressing her, appreciating her body.  Each part he uncovered, he kissed.  His lips felt burning hot against her skin.  She moaned as he took her nipple in his mouth and sucked delicately while twirling his tongue around it. </p>
<p>“Let me know if I do something you don’t like,” he told her as he lowered her on the floor.  “I’m afraid there may be some discomfort for you but I’ll try to make you quickly forget about it.”</p>
<p>With his hand, he teased her other nipple, pinching it between his fingers.  She squeezed her thighs together, pleasure building inside her.  His other hand went between her legs, finding her most sensitive part.  With his thumb, he stroked her clit slowly at first, tension increasing inside her. She lifted her hips, meeting his strokes.  As he accelerated, so did she.  Her arms went around his shoulders and he felt her nails scratching on his skin.  He was oddly pleased at the idea of being marked by her.  He kissed her, swallowing her moans, as he entered a finger inside her, gently going in and out.  As he sensed her on the verge of an orgasm, he added a second finger, making her scream in pleasure as her orgasm shook her body.</p>
<p>He positioned himself at her entrance.  He rubbed his cock against her clit and she moved her hips trying to get him to enter her.  Penetrating her slowly, he stopped once the tip of cock was inside her.  She was so warm and tight around him, it took all his control to not come.  He had never been with a virgin before and he wanted to make it good for her.  </p>
<p>“Are you sure you want this?” he asked as he saw apprehension in her eyes.  “We don’t have to do this tonight.  There are so many other ways we can pleasure each other.” </p>
<p>His cock was throbbing, wanting to find release in her warmth, but he would pull out if she told him she wasn’t ready yet.  She smiled at him and wrapped her legs around his hips.  It was the signal he was waiting for.  He continued to push himself completely inside her.  Eun-Young winced in discomfort but her muscles kept contracting wildly against his cock, making her forget the slight pain.  He groaned as the pressure of her pussy was almost unbearable.  He began to move slowly inside her, stimulating her clit with his fingers.  As he felt her on the brink of another orgasm, he began to move faster, harder.  He was only able to last a little longer and, when she screamed in ecstasy, he joined her as her body tightened almost painfully around his cock.  After basking in the glow of his orgasm for a few moments, he kissed her shoulder and stood.  He stared at her, lying naked in front of the fireplace, looking well satisfied.</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful, you know.”</p>
<p>“Mmmm,” she groggily said.</p>
<p>“I agree,” he said, picking her up in his arms and walking to his bedroom.  “Let’s go sleep in the bed, we’ll be more comfortable.”</p>
<p>“I love you,” she whispered, falling asleep in his arms.</p>
<p>****</p>
<p>The next morning, Caine couldn’t stop smiling as he reached his quarters in the castle.  He and Eun-Young had just parted, but he missed her already.  He couldn’t wait to meet her tonight at the cottage.  Thank god today was going to be a busy day.  Finally, things were going his way.  </p>
<p>He frowned as he noticed Jae sprawled on the settee near his bed.  What was he doing here?  Did something happen?  He shook his squire awake.</p>
<p>“Jae!  Wake up, man!”</p>
<p>The young squire woke with a jolt and looked around, lost.  His eyes finally locked on Caine.</p>
<p>“I found your brother and you need to go to him right now!”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Truth Revealed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that the characters are the property of Batusawa. You can read her webcomic The Second Lead Syndrome on Webtoon and Tapas. You'll enjoy it, I promise. 😊</p>
<p>*Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional.*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was still dark outside as Eun-Young quietly entered her home.  She tiptoed across the entrance hall and was about to reach the hallway leading to her bedroom when her mother’s voice stopped her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where were you last night?” her mother asked coldy.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned around and saw her mother on the stairs, wearing her night robe. Eun-Young closed her eyes, took a deep breath and tried to calm herself.  She recalled how Caine kept kissing her, not wanting to part from her.  She hung on the memory and readied herself for the confrontation that was about to happen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was in the forest, if you must know,” she felt proud of herself for saying it without cowering under her mother’s enraged stare. </span>
  <em>
    <span> It’s true… technically, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh please, spare me the lies.  Do you think I was born yesterday?” Her mother looked her up and down, disgust etched on her face.  “How long has this been going on?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not what you think, Mother!”  Eun-Young said, trying to reason with her mother.  “I met someone at the fair and we’re getting to know each other, that’s all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that what people call it these days?” her mother replied derisively.  “From the look of you, you ‘got to know him’ quite well, haven’t you?”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eun-Young stayed silent and looked down, unable to lie.  Her mother came down the stairs and slapped her hard across the face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stupid girl!  How dare you bring shame into this house?  Did you think about us at all as you opened your legs like a common harlot?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something snapped inside Eun-Young upon hearing her mother’s words.  She had spent her whole life trying to gain her mother’s love and approval, and it had brought her only grief and sadness.  What she had with Caine filled her with joy and hope and she wouldn’t let anything take it away from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t know what you’re talking about!  We love each other!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He loves you, does he?” Her mother laughed hysterically.  “They all do when they want to get under your skirt.  You think yours is the greatest love story of all time, don’t you?  Stupid girl!  How do you think you came to be?  I believed these sweet lies myself.  Seems like the rotten apple didn’t fall far from the tree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not like that!”  Eun-Young took a few steps back.  “I’m sorry it happened to you.  I’m sorry you feel the need to keep punishing me for it, but it doesn’t mean the same will happen to me.  I know him and I believe him when he says he loves me.  I will meet him again and there’s nothing you can do to stop me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re right,” her mother said, to Eun-Young’s surprise.  “And just like me, you’ll have to live with the consequences of your action.”  Her mother turned around and went for the stairs.  “I want you to be gone by the time I come back down for breakfast.  You are no longer a daughter of mine.  I won’t let you bring shame into this house and sully the Baron’s good name.  Don’t come crying back when you realize this great love of yours got what he wanted and disappeared.”     </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eun-Young felt tears slide down her cheeks.  “I was never a daughter to you, only a mistake,” she whispered as watched her mother go into her bedroom.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She went into her room for one last time and looked around.  She didn’t really have a lot to her name.  She packed her clothes and left the house as quietly as she had come in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The cottage was empty and cold.  Such a difference from how warm it felt when they had parted a few hours ago.  Eun-Young dropped her small bag on the floor.  She wanted to see Caine so badly it hurt.  Tonight couldn’t come fast enough.  She needed him to tell her that everything would be alright  and that they would figure out the rest together.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The door suddenly opened, startling her.  She smiled, thinking it was Caine but frowned when she saw a young man on the threshold.  He seemed as surprised to see her as she was to see him.  They both stared at each other, waiting to see who would break the silence first.  A thought flashed across Eun-Young’s mind.  What if she was intruding in someone’s home?  Caine had told her this place was his and empty most of the time, but what if this young man also used the cottage from time to time?  Was he related to Caine?  The more she thought about it, the more she felt like an intruder.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m very sorry if I’m trespassing,” she said, picking up her bag.  “I thought this place would be empty.  I’ll leave now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young man finally came out of his stupor.  He approached her and took the bag from her, his face turning red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...No... Sorry, “ he said, not quite looking her in the eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”  Eun-Young was baffled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He said you weren’t supposed to be here before tonight,” the young man muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He?  Caine?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m here to give you a letter,” he said and reached inside his vest to pull an envelope.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eun-Young took the letter with trembling hands, her heart beating wildly, dreading what was written inside.  The young man smiled awkwardly and bowed slightly then walked toward the door.  Eun-Young suddenly didn’t want to be left alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait!” she said.  She tried to think of a reason to keep the young man from leaving.  “I don’t even know your name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Jae,” he replied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I’m Eun-Young.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know who you are.  I work for the Prince…” Jae winced. “... with Caine, at the castle.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.  So do you know what this letter is about?” she asked him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, M’lady, I don’t.  If you’ll excuse me, I have to go back.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae did know part of what was in the letter and he didn’t want to be there as she read it.  He much preferred working behind the scenes, in the shadows.  He was almost at the door when he recalled the first thing she said to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I thought this place would be empty.  I’ll leave now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  He couldn’t help but be bothered by it.  His instincts told him to dig deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind me asking, M’lady, why are you here with a bag?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eun-Young tried to keep her head up and the tears from rolling down her face.  She still felt raw from her mother disowning her but she had done nothing to be ashamed of.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s nothing, really.  I just wanted someplace where I could be by myself,” she said, proud at how steady her voice was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jae stared at her for a few moments, debating if he should push the issue or not.  It was clear something had happened and, even though she was trying to put up a brave front, he could tell she was about to break down.  He decided to let it go.  For now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This place is all yours if Caine told you it was.  I only came as a messenger.  You can safely stay here.  Nobody will come and kick you out.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bowed again and left, but not before he saw her sigh in relief, tears pooled in her eyes.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I hope you come back soon, Your Highness! </span>
  </em>
  <span> Halfway to the castle, he decided to turn around and go into town.  Someone was bound to know her situation.   In the Prince’s absence, he felt beholden to protect and care for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eun-Young sat on the floor in shock.  Surely she read it wrong.  She blinked a few times, her eyes a watery mess.  No, the words were still the same, her heart still heartbroken.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Eun-Young, my dearest love,  </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m so very sorry that I won’t be able to be with you tonight.  I have to leave and I don’t know when I’ll be back…</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The letter dropped to the floor as Eun-Young allowed herself to finally cry.  Caine had left and couldn’t disclose the reason for his absence, but he would tell her everything once he was back.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or so he says,</span>
  </em>
  <span> her mother's voice whispered malevolently.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t come crying back when you realise this great love of yours got what he wanted and disappeared.  </span>
  </em>
  <span>She hated how doubts crept into her mind.  Why couldn’t he tell her why he left?  Would he be back at all?  Was her mother right after all?  Had she been so naive as to believe the sweet words of the man to give her a little attention?  But then, why would he have offered her his cottage?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eun-Young finally calmed down.  Whether she believed Caine or not wouldn’t change her situation.  She would make this cottage her home and she would try to find work so she could put food on the table.  She didn’t have any specific skills, but she was a fast learner.  Maybe she could go talk to Axel and, if he didn’t need help, maybe he knew someone who would take her as an apprentice.  She couldn’t afford to wallow in misery, hoping Caine would come and save her.  She would wait for him, while making a life for herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week had passed and Caine had yet to show up.  Eun-Young was relaxing in front of the fire after a hard day of work.  She had been able to find a position at the inn.  The owner’s wife had given birth recently so they were grateful for her help.  She helped in the kitchen and with cleaning the rooms.  Thankfully, they only needed her during the day.  So every night she sat in front of the fire and enjoyed some quiet time.  The first few days had been hard.  She fell asleep crying, wishing she would wake up feeling Caine’s arms around her.  As the days passed, she got into a routine, started to write a diary to keep her mind occupied.  She knew Jae sometimes came to the cottage while she was at the inn.  There would be freshly cut flowers in a vase on the table, or a basket filled with food.  She had not seen him since that morning, but these little attentions brightened her days.  As if it was his way to tell her to hang in there, to trust that Caine would be back.    </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A knock on the door startled her out of her reverie.  Who could it be?  She wasn’t expecting any visitors. Was it Caine?  She was afraid to get her hopes up.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why would he knock?  It’s his cottage and he doesn’t even know I live here now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>  She jumped to her feet as the person knocked again, and quickly opened the door.  An older woman, wearing a dark cloak, stood before her.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Probably a traveler,</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Eun-Young.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” she asked the woman.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The older woman smiled at her.  “I’m sorry my dear, but would you allow an old woman to rest for a bit?  I’m on my way to the castle and I’m afraid I misjudged the time it would take and my legs aren’t as strong as they used to be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or course.  Please come in,” Eun-Young said.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but think that the woman didn’t look old and frail at all.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is it with people from the castle finding their way to this cottage?</span>
  </em>
  <span> she thought.   Was she someone who worked with Caine and Jae?  She went and got a glass of water.  The woman was sitting on the settee, warming up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are on your way to the castle, you say?”  Eun-Young asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, my dear,” the woman replied as she accepted the glass of water.  “My sister is one of the cooks but, unfortunately, got sick.  Since I’m also a cook, she asked me to come and cover for her as she recovers.  With the ball approaching, they cannot afford to lose staff members.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, yes. The ball.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With everything that had happened, Eun-Young had completely forgotten about the ball.  She still had no intention of going.  Especially now when she could come face to face with her mother.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you excited at the idea of being with the nobility?”  The woman’s gaze seemed to see right through her soul.  “To meet the Crown Prince?  I heard from my sister that he’s quite handsome.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eun-Young shook her head.  “I’m not interested in any of that.”  She gestured at the room. “This is where I belong, where I’m the happiest.”  She choked as she said the last words.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where I WAS the happiest. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”  the woman asked softly, her face full of concern.  “Don’t take it the wrong way, but you don’t look happy, my dear.”  The woman tapped the space next to her.  “Please, come sit with me and tell old Yeona what makes you so sad.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eun-Young sat next to the woman, to Yeona and started to cry.  Ashamed at her weakness, she covered her face.  Yeona wrapped her arms around her and gently rubbed her hair and her back.  Eun-Young cried harder, touched by such gentleness.  Yeona stayed silently by her side, consoling her until she thought there were no tears left in her body.  After what seemed like hours, she pulled away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.  I’m usually not this emotional,” she told Yeona.  “But thank you.  Being alone with my thoughts was not doing me any good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alone?  Surely a lovely woman like yourself has someone in her life.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eun-Young could only shake her head, fearing another crying fit.  Yeona took Eun-Young’s hand in hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to reach the castle and care for my sister.  But, if you’ll allow me, I’d like to come and visit you once in a while.  I only have sons, but I feel if I had a daughter, she would be just like you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I...I’d like that,” Eun-Young replied shyly.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was something about Yeona that reassured her, filled a void inside her she didn’t even know was there.  A part of her was afraid the woman just said those words to be on her way, but the other part cried out to let her in and trust her.  Eun-Young truly hoped she would see the woman again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A carriage was waiting by the road.  Next to it were two men chatting while watching the horses.  When Yeona appeared, they both instinctively straightened their posture.  One of the men opened the carriage door, helped her in and seated himself on the opposite seat.  Once they were both settled, the man banged on the ceiling.  The carriage lurched forward.   Yeona stared outside, her face pensive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something on your mind, Yeona?” the man asked.  “This visit didn’t quite turn out the way you anticipated?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think you know me so well, old fox?” Yeona replied as she smiled.  The man only raised his eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. She sighed.  “That poor girl.  It broke my heart to see her.  I can’t leave her by herself when she thinks she’s been abandoned by everyone around her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were always so soft-hearted.  I didn’t think you would be satisfied with seeing her once, if Jae’s attitude is any indication.  That boy is quite smitten with that young lady.”  The man laughed affectionately.  “He thinks he’s so clever, sneaking food from the castle’s kitchens to bring to her.  What is he?  A cat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeona laughed at the comparison.  “Oh Soo-Won, your son is a very loyal cat.  I’m glad he cares so much for both of them.  You should have seen him when I ambushed him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He told me about it.  Well... it was more him telling me how scary you are.  I’m pretty sure he now thinks I’m a saint for putting up with you for so long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A saint, huh?”  She hesitated before continuing.  “I know you’re retired-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say no more.  I already told the wife I might have to come out of retirement because of very special circumstances.  She grumbled a bit but I think she’s happy I’ll be busy doing something other than ruin her gardens.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Those poor gardens,” Yeona said with mock horror.  “I’ll have to send her more plants and flowers to rectify the damages you did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She will be forever grateful,” Soo-Won said, laughing.  “Now, back to more serious business.  I’m assuming you remember that scandal 20 something years ago?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you refresh my memory?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they entered the castle ground, their demeanor changed. Yeona became more regal and Soo-Won more subdued.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish, your Majesty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>****  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen burst into the King’s study.  The King was at his desk, reading a book.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Our son is an idiot!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The King closed the book and looked at his wife.  “Which one, dearest?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Both of them!” she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air.  “But today, I’m mad at Chang-Yeol.  How could he just leave like this?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The King grabbed the Queen’s arm and pulled her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her.  He gently kissed and nibbled on her neck.  She sighed and relaxed, turning her head to give him more access.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean how could he leave just like you planned?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I only have myself to blame,” she admitted.  She moaned as he bit that special place that made her go wild.  “What do you think of Baron Sang-Hyun?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The man’s a pretty decent guy, well respected,” the King answered, not missing a beat.  He was used to his wife jumping from a subject to another.  Her mind worked in mysterious ways.  “He has lots of bright ideas to modernize our kingdom.  Isn’t he a widower with two daughters?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was, until he remarried last year.  Remember that scandal involving Duke Jeon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t it that maid that tried to blackmail him into leaving his wife?”  The King tried to remember the details.  “She tried to pin a pregnancy on him, no?  I remember she disappeared shortly after the accident that almost killed him and his wife.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She was much more conniving  than this,” the Queen continued.  “She told Jeon she was pregnant when he tried to get rid of her.  Seems his wife had discovered them together and wanted her out of her house.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hadn’t he set her up in a little house and had every intention of taking care of her and the baby?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen snorted, “If by taking care of her, you mean continue to have her as a mistress, then yes.  Anyhow, not long after, he caught her in bed with another man.  So who knows who the father really was?  Jeon threw her on the street, telling her to never appear in front of him again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s when Jeon and his wife had that carriage accident?” The King remembered visiting his cousin as he recovered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Soo-Won remembers talking to the staff at the time and rumors were that it was that woman’s doing.  Jeon didn’t have an heir, so she tried once again to use her pregnancy to push herself into the family.  She was offered money to disappear or they would come to you with evidence of her tempering with the carriage.  Seems her lover easily turned against her.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s interesting and all, but am I missing the reason why you went down memory lane?” the King asked, perplexed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen sighed, “I was worried about Chang Yeol.  After talking to Jae, I asked Soo-Won to investigate this Eun-Young who suddenly appeared in our son’s life.  It seems she’s that vile woman’s daughter.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” the King frowned, “Is that the reason why you sent him to see Chang Gyun?  To deal with this Eun-Young in his absence?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.  Those boys need to make peace with each other if they are to be happy and it’s about time they stop running from each other.”  The Queen hugged her husband tightly.  “Poor Eun-Young was disowned by her mother and thrown in the street for being with our son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?  The son of a King isn’t good enough?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eun-Young doesn’t know he’s a prince.  She doesn’t know he’s gone to see his brother, Jae confirmed it.  You should see her.  She’s so resilient, standing strong blow after blow.  But I’m afraid she’s about to break in a thousand pieces.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something you want me to do?” the King asked, hating to see his wife so sad.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen thought about it for a few moments.  “I’m not sure.  Maybe keep an eye on Baron Sang-Hyun?  I could have his daughters be part of my Ladies-in-Waiting.  After what she’s done to her own daughter, I’m afraid of what she’ll do to them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Consider it done, dearest.”  The King kissed the top of her head.  “I’ll even suffer in silence when you'll sneak out of the palace with your precious Soo-Won to spend more time with Eun-Young.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Queen giggled and kissed the King passionately. “You know me so well.  I’ll never be able to express how much I love you and how lucky I was to be forced into marrying you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You do it with every breath you take.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Masquerade Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here is the final chapter of this fairy tale retelling.  Thank you for loving it as much as I do! 😊</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note that the characters are the property of Batusawa. You can read her webcomic The Second Lead Syndrome on Webtoon and Tapas. You'll enjoy it, I promise. 😊</p><p>*Any resemblance that the original piece bears to fan creation is coincidental and unintentional.*</p><p>Thank you to my friend mmlim for the wonderful work of art. 🥰❤ You can follow her on Instagram @mmlim19.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took almost a week for Caine to reach his brother’s location.  He was tired, dirty and sore from riding his horse for so long.  <em> So leaving the castle wasn’t enough, huh? You had to leave the kingdom, you asshole!  </em>He knew he was being unfair, but he was irritable and he missed Eun-Young.  He felt guilty for leaving the day after she gave herself to him and hoped she would understand and not be mad at him.  Even if she was mad, he would gladly endure her fury if it meant holding her in his arms again.  He decided he would tell her his identity as soon as he was back.  Then, he would ask her to come live at the castle.  She would have her own quarters.  He wanted her to feel free to accept or refuse his advances.  </p><p>“Chang Gyun? What are you doing here?” a voice yelled from afar.  “I thought you were at the barn helping with the wounded?”</p><p>Caine knew he had reached his destination.  He dismounted and walked toward the man who had yelled.</p><p>“I’m his twin brother.  Can you please tell me where this barn is?”</p><p>The man frowned, then laughed.  “You’re screwing with me, right?  Is it to get back at me for that prank I pulled on you the other day?”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about but I would appreciate directions to either the barn or Chang Gyun’s house.”</p><p>“Oh come on, man! I said I was sorry.  Can’t you let it go?” </p><p>A brown haired young woman walked past them and did a double take.  Caine sighed.  He knew people were often surprised at how identical he and his brothers were.  He didn’t know what Chang Gyun had told people and from the looks of it, they didn’t know he had an identical twin brother.  </p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” the young woman said to the man, as she grabbed Caine’s arm.  “I’ll take care of him.”</p><p>They walked through the village.  The young woman stayed silent but kept glancing at him, as if she couldn’t help it.  Caine followed her lead and kept his questions for later.  She seemed to know he wasn’t his brother and it intrigued him.  What had his brother been doing these past few months? </p><p>They reached a little house on the edge of town. She opened the door and motioned for him to enter.  Once inside, she went to the kitchen and filled a tea kettle.</p><p>“I’m sorry, we don’t have much to offer you, except tea,” she said, putting the kettle to boil.  “I’m assuming you’re the infamous Chang Yeol.”</p><p>“Yes, I am.” Caine looked around the cozy yet modest little house.  He didn’t know how but he knew his brother lived here.  Books were all over the kitchen table.  He picked one up and read the title.  <em> Fasciculus Medicinae.  </em>He wasn’t surprised, his brother had always been interested in science.  “And you are…?”</p><p>“I’m Ara,” the woman replied without a hint of a smile.  If anything, she kept glancing at him warily.  He waited for her to elaborate while watching her pouring tea into two cups.  When she didn’t say anything, he sighed.</p><p>“Look, I don’t know what my brother told you about me, but if you would just tell me where he is, I’ll go see him and be out of your way.”</p><p>The cup she was holding shattered on the floor as she dropped it.  Caine was immediately by her side as he tried to assess if she was hurt.</p><p>“Are you alright?  Did you spill tea on you?”</p><p>“Don’t take him away from me,” she whispered, her voice breaking.</p><p>“What? Why would you think that?” Caine asked, shocked.  He took her arm and guided her to the nearest chair.  He then sat in front of her.  “Please calm down and explain to me what is the situation here.  I fear I’m at a loss.”  </p><p>****</p><p>Ara’s cart had almost reached their destination when Caine noticed the drastic change in the landscape.  Ara had explained to him that a few days ago the area had been hit by an earthquake causing a massive landslide that engulfed more than half of the farmlands.  While some farmers were severely hurt, nobody had died.  His brother, being the physician's apprentice, spent most of his days helping the wounded.  Caine felt very proud of his twin.  It seems he had found his calling, if Ara was to be believed.  He cast a glance her way.  Not only had Chang Gyun found his calling, but he had found love as well.  <em> His fiancée, </em> he thought full of wonder.  Eun-Young’s face flashed in his mind.  <em> I hope you’ll be smiling at me next time we meet.  </em></p><p>“He’s in there,”  Ara said, pointing at a barn.  “This is where the less critically wounded people are.  There weren't enough beds at the dispensary.”</p><p>Once he reached the barn, Caine stood at the entrance, hesitating. He watched his brother check vitals on his patients, administer treatments and reassure family members.  Everyone looked up at him with adoring eyes.  His hair was longer, he needed a bath and a shave, he probably had been wearing the same clothes for a week, but Caine could tell he had never been happier.  </p><p>Chang Gyun lifted his head and looked straight at Caine, as if sensing his twin’s presence.  His eyes widened as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing.  He finished treating his patient, then slowly walked toward his brother and squeezed him in a bear hug, his face displaying a wide range of emotions. </p><p>“You don’t know how happy I am to see you!”  he whispered, his voice breaking.  He turned to kiss Ara.  “Now do you believe me when I say I’m the handsome one?”</p><p>Caine punched him amicably on the shoulder.  “What are you talking about?  You look as bad as you smell!”</p><p>“Nothing a bath can’t solve,” Chang Gyun replied.  “I’m done with my rounds so why don’t we all go home?  We have a lot to catch up on.”</p><p>Once they arrived at the house, Chang Gyun went straight for the bathtub and after half an hour, wearing clean clothes, he emerged, feeling alive again.</p><p>“So when is the big day?” Caine asked, waving his hand between his brother and Ara.</p><p>“We don’t know yet,” Chang Gyun answered.  “We thought about making it official last month when our parents were here, but I wanted to talk to you before we got married.  Then the earthquake happened and we’ve just been too busy to think about it.”</p><p>Caine frowned, “Wait a moment.  Are you telling me Mother and Father have known where you’ve been all this time and even visited you?  How could they have managed that… oh…”  He slapped himself on the forehead.  “Of course!  The weirdly sudden diplomatic visit they made.”</p><p>Chang Gyun nodded, “Yup.  We’ve kept in touch and they’ve met Ara too.”  He continued before Caine could say a word.  “Look Chang Yeol, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you anything before I left.  I reached a point in my life where I just want to live my life the way I want to.  Ruling a kingdom isn’t what I want.”</p><p>“But why not talk to me about it?  Surely I could have helped you or just been there and listened to you.” Caine said, unable to keep his sadness out of his tone.</p><p>“Would you have believed me?” Chang Gyun asked.  He lifted his hand, “Don’t just say yes.  Really think about it.  All our lives we’ve been together.  We grew up together, played together, trained together then followed in Father’s footsteps.  We had a pattern, do you remember?”</p><p>Caine nodded, “Yes, I was always the more competitive one.  You always stepped down and let me have my way.  Then-”</p><p>“-You would tell Mother and Father that I had come up with these ideas or solutions because-”</p><p>“I didn’t want you to feel left behind.” </p><p>“See, even now you think I stepped down when in reality, I wanted you to grow into your full potential and I wanted to discover who I truly was.  Which you never allowed me to do,” Chang Gyun concluded.    </p><p>“You’re right.” Caine reluctantly admitted.  “In my mind you always had to be the first at everything.  When you left, a lot was entrusted to me and it felt good.  But, at the same time, I couldn’t help but think it wasn’t my rightful place.”</p><p>“It’s always been your place, Chang Yeol.  Don’t let anyone, not even yourself, tell you otherwise.  You were born to rule.”</p><p>“What about you?  Have you discovered your purpose?  Are you happy?” Caine asked, the weight on his heart slowly disappearing.</p><p>“Yes I have.  I found my calling in healing people.  Saving lives, bringing lives into the world is what I was born to do.”  He then turned toward Ara, his eyes full of love.  “Yes, I’ve found my happiness.”</p><p>Ara stood in the kitchen, making supper while observing the two young men with affection. She still couldn’t wrap her head around how identical the twins were.  Yet she was able to tell them apart.  At first glance they were the same, but their energy felt very different.  Chang Yeol had a very powerful and dominant presence while Chang Gyun was more quiet and reassuring.  To her they were like fire and water.  She was happy to see them truly open up to one another.  She knew how hard it was on Chang Gyun to be apart from his brother and realized it had been the same for Chang Yeol. </p><p>As they ate, Chang Gyun talked about the earthquake and the landslide that followed.  They weren’t making any progress in getting the farmland and the infrastructures functional again.  There was a flagrant lack of leadership, too many people tried to impose their solutions and nobody wanted to concede so nothing was being done.</p><p>“Why don’t you stay for a while and show people what true leadership can accomplish?” Chang Gyun asked his brother.  “It would be you and me together, unstoppable, like before.  What do you say?”</p><p>“I…” Caine hesitated.  </p><p>He was torn.  He wanted to stay longer with his brother and learn more about his life, but he also wanted to go back to Eun-Young and feel her warmth against him.  He sighed.  </p><p>“I can stay a little longer, but on one condition.  I’m hosting a masquerade ball in a few weeks and I want you both to attend.”  He smiled at his brother.  “I want to introduce my own happiness to you.”</p><p>Chang Gyun took Ara’s hand in his own and smiled back at his brother.</p><p>“Consider it done.  We wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p><p>****</p><p>Tonight was the night of the masquerade ball.  Eun-Young’s boss told her to take the day off to celebrate the occasion.  “<em> A certain young lady should have plenty of time to get ready for this grandiose occasion” </em>, he told her.  She tried to tell him that she wanted to stay and, that she wasn’t going to the ball but he wouldn’t accept no for an answer.  </p><p>So here she was, at dusk, alone with her thoughts.  The very thing she’s been avoiding for the past few weeks.  She knew Yeona wouldn’t come visit tonight, after all this ball was the reason she was here.  Eun-Young couldn’t help but wonder if Yeona would leave tomorrow or stay with her sister longer.  The old woman had become a regular visitor and gradually, Eun-Young had opened up to her.  The more she talked, the more she wanted to talk.  Yeona never pressed her, letting her tell her story at her own pace.  </p><p>She did however regale Eun-Young with stories about her sons’ childhood.  Especially her youngest son.  Often Eun-Young found herself laughing to tears.  She loved how Yeona’s gaze would soften every time she talked about her family.  <em> This is what a mother’s love should be like. </em>  </p><p>Eun-Young still remembered the night she told Yeona how she met Caine.  How she had thought she was in love with the baker, but Caine made her realize the error of her ways.  She didn’t go into details, but told Yeona that Caine had left and, while she hoped he would be back, she also prepared herself in case he didn't come back.  </p><p><em> “Don’t lose hope, my dear,” </em> Yeona told her. <em>   “Life has a funny way of working out just when you start to think it never will.” </em>  That sentence struck a chord with Eun-Young and made her dream of what could be.  She imagined going to the ball, finding her way up to the tower and discovering Caine there, waiting for her.  She sighed and she shook her head.  As much as she dared to hope, she was still alone in the cottage with no decent dress and mask to wear to the ball. Also, would she be allowed to roam in the castle as she wanted?  She could always say that she was here to see Yeona, but she didn’t want to cause trouble for the woman.</p><p>Eun-Young frowned as she heard a carriage approaching the cottage.  That had never happened before.  The cottage was far from the main roads and deep enough in the woods that people couldn’t just happen upon it.  Unless they were unsavory people come to steal or worse.  Fear gripped Eun-Young’s heart.  She was alone and an easy target.  <em>I should get out and hide in the woods, </em>she thought.  She quickly put on her dark cloak and opened the door only to bump into an older man who looked as surprised as she was.  Behind him, two young women were whispering and giggling.  The man recovered first and bowed deeply, shocking Eun-Young.</p><p>“My Lady, I'm called Soo-Won and I was sent to get you ready for the ball.”  </p><p>The man clapped his hands and a footman picked up a trunk from the rear of the coach and brought it inside the cottage.  The giggling women followed close behind him.  </p><p>“What is all this?” Eun-Young asked Soo-Won.  “I think there’s been a mistake.  This isn’t mine.  I’m not going to the ball.”</p><p>“It is yours now, Lady Eun-Young,” Soo-Won replied, smiling at her.  “You have friends in high places.  Your presence is highly anticipated.”</p><p>“Who-”</p><p>The two women didn’t let finish her question.  Soo-Won stepped outside as Eun-Young was being undressed.  Who did she know in high places?  Could it be her stepfather, the Baron?  Maybe it was a sign that he wanted her to be part of the family again?  But how did he know where she lived?  Eun-Young racked her brain, but couldn’t come up with another name.</p><p>One of the women brought out the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.  It was a voluminous lavender tulle ballgown with a draped off-the-shoulder neckline.  Rhinestones and crystals were embroidered on the bodice and delicately cascaded down the skirt.   <em> The color of Caine’s eyes, </em>she thought.  Then she frowned.  </p><p>“Are you sure this dress is for me?  This is a royal color.  I shouldn’t wear this.”</p><p>“We received our orders, my Lady.  Rest assured no mistakes were made,” one woman answered.  “Now please sit while I style your hair.  I am named Linh and this is Fei.”</p><p>There was no stopping them, so Eun-Young obeyed.  She learned they were maids working at the castle.  <em> The castle?  Is it Yeona’s doing then?  Can a cook afford such an elegant dress? </em>  She didn’t dare hope it was Caine.  Just thinking about his name was enough to bring tears to her eyes.  She closed her eyes and tried to focus on the maids’ chatter.  </p><p>“... and I heard the Prince threw a fit when the Queen didn’t allow him to leave the castle,” Linh said.</p><p>“Why would he want to leave the castle the night of the ball?” Fei asked.  “I mean, all the ladies are coming to him, and it is his ball after all.”</p><p>“Beats me, but the image of him being sent to his room by his mama is hilarious!” Linh said, laughing. </p><p>Eun-Young giggled.   She needed that levity.  Seems every family had their problems.  Maybe going to the ball wouldn’t be so bad.  Especially knowing there might be some drama and, for once, she wouldn’t be in the center of it.  </p><p>“All done, my Lady.  Come, we’ll help you put on your dress and then you can go take a look in the mirror,” Linh said, guiding her toward Fei who was holding the dress open.</p><p>Eun-Young wondered why there were two maids attending her.  When she tried to step inside the dress, she understood why.  She had to hold on to Linh’s arm to keep her balance as Fei helped her put on the dress and laced up the back.  She also needed help putting on the beautiful silver high heel shoes.  She never thought she would need that much help to get dressed.  Is this what it was like to be part of the nobility?  Linh guided her toward the full length mirror, brought in from her bedroom.  She gasped as she saw herself, her hair in a half up, half down hairstyle, dressed in the magnificent lavender ball gown.  A diamond tiara sat on top of her head.  The woman looking back at her was “...beautiful,” she whispered in awe.</p><p>“Indeed you are, my Lady,” Soo-Won said, walking up to her.  He gently took her arm.  “Come my Lady, your carriage awaits.”</p><p>Only Soo-Won joined her inside.  She understood why as she sat.  There was no more space, the dress took up the whole carriage.  When they moved forward, she felt panic rise.  <em> What am I doing?  There is no way this is going to end well. </em> She looked around frantically, feeling nauseous.  Soo-Won took her hand in his.</p><p>“Don’t worry, Eun-Young.  All will be well.  I’ll stay by your side once we reach the castle.  You won’t have to be alone,” he told her gently.  His informal tone reassured her, made her feel like herself again. </p><p>***</p><p>Eun-Young gripped Soo-Won’s arm as they entered the ballroom.  Lively music was playing.  All around them people were dancing, chatting, laughing, and drinking.  She was in awe at the grandeur of it all.  Crystal chandeliers illuminated the room creating a warm and intimate atmosphere.  As she looked around, her heart stopped.  <em> Caine… </em> Even wearing a mask, she would recognize him anywhere.  His stature, his hair, his eyes, it was him!  Mesmerized, she started to walk toward him.  He looked around, as if trying to find someone.  Their eyes met briefly, but didn’t hold contact.  <em> He doesn’t recognize me! </em>  She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.  A pretty brunette appeared by his side and he whispered something in her ear, making her laugh, then kissed her.  Eun-Young watched them, in shock.  </p><p>“I… I need to leave.  Now,” she said to Soo-Won, holding his arm like her life depended on it.  </p><p>She turned around but a large procession was blocking the entrance to the ballroom. </p><p>“Their Royal Majesties, the King and the Queen!  His Royal Highness Prince Chang Yeol!”</p><p>Everyone made way for the royal family.  Men bowed and women curtsied, their head low.  The royal couple stopped in front of Eun-Young who lifted her head and gasped.</p><p>“Glad you could make it, my dear,” the Queen said softly.</p><p>“Yeona?” </p><p>The Queen winked at her and continued her walk toward the throne.  Eun-Young’s head was spinning.  Was the whole world turned upside down?  Caine kissed another woman, Yeona was the Queen, what else would happen? </p><p>“Eun-Young…” said the voice she had longed to hear for so long.  </p><p>“No, it’s not real,” she murmured, closing her eyes.  <em> He’s across the room with another woman. </em></p><p>“It’s real.  I’m here,” Caine said, lifting her head with his hand.  “Open your eyes, my love.”</p><p>She opened her eyes, tears rolling down her face.  There he was, in front of her, his gaze full of love and warmth.  </p><p>“I don’t understand.  I saw you kissing another woman!”  </p><p>She turned to point where she saw him but Caine put his arm around her waist and brought her in the middle of the ballroom.  The orchestra started playing a waltz.  Caine twirled her around and brought her close to him.  </p><p>“It wasn’t me you saw, but my twin brother and his fiancée.”</p><p>“Twin brother?”  </p><p>Caine nodded.  She really looked at him, as they danced.  He was dressed differently, the royal colors and emblem on his sash.  Everything suddenly clicked inside Eun-Young’s mind.  His twin leaving about half a year ago, Caine telling her about taking over the family business, people from the palace always finding their way to the cottage. Yeona being the Queen.  For weeks she had bared her soul to the Queen!  To his mother!</p><p>“You’re the Crown Prince!” she told him accusingly.  “You’ve been lying to me this whole time!”</p><p>She pushed him away but he took hold of her arm and pulled her back into his arms.  She felt weak against him.  She didn’t know how to deal with the fact that he was a prince.  She was emotionally drained.  She thought she had lost him forever, that maybe her mother had been right about him.  Then she would feel guilty for having such thoughts.  She would tell herself to believe in him, to believe in their love.  Then the vicious circle would start all over again. It had been a living hell.</p><p>“I’ve missed you so much.  I’ve dreamed of this moment for so long,” he gently whispered in her ear.</p><p>She remembered that fateful morning when her mother had disowned her.  The morning when she needed him and instead a letter was waiting for her.  Fueled by weeks of anguish, loneliness and hopes crushed, she slapped him across the face. </p><p>“You left me.  You never even tried to contact me.  I thought… I thought…” she faltered as grew conscious of the sudden silence in the ballroom.</p><p><em> Oh no, what have I done? </em> she thought, horrified.  Everyone was looking at her, whispering.  An angry red handprint could be seen on Caine’s cheek.  <em> I’ve ruined everything! </em>  She ran away, in tears.  She could hear him calling her, but didn’t stop. </p><p>“Eun-Young?”  Jae’s voice stopped her as she ran through the courtyard.  “What’s going on?”</p><p>“Please take me home,” she sobbed.  “I don’t belong here.  Not with them.”</p><p>Jae took off his coat and put it around her shoulders.  He guided her toward a carriage and signaled at someone.  He then helped her in and joined her inside.  She was soon calmed by the motion of the carriage.  <em> Poor Jae </em>, she thought as she glimpsed at his face.  He looked uncertain on how to deal with her tears.  She took pity on him, after all he had been nothing but kind to her. </p><p>“I never thanked you for the flowers and the food you brought me these past few weeks,” she told him.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” he replied, averting his gaze and blushing to his ears.  </p><p>“It isn’t nothing.  Your kindness has been an anchor for me.”</p><p>Jae nodded and stayed silent for the rest of the ride.  Once they were inside the cottage, Jae went to start a fire.  Eun-Young stood awkwardly in the middle of the room.  </p><p>“I won’t be welcomed here anymore, will I?” she asked, with a sense of déjà-vu.</p><p>“I don’t think you have to worry about that,” Jae replied, smiling sadly at her.  He was also remembering their first meeting.  “If you ever find yourself in need, know that I’ll always be there for you.”</p><p>He shocked her by kissing her lightly on her lips.  He gently smiled at her and looked over her shoulder.</p><p>“You make her cry again, you good-for-nothing prince, and I’ll steal her away from you.”</p><p>Eun-Young turned around to see Caine standing at the door’s threshold.  Her heart beat wildly as she looked at him.  He had come for her.  </p><p>“If I make her cry again, I’ll bring her to you myself,” Caine said as Jae left the cottage. </p><p>“Why have you come here, Caine?  Or should I call you Chang Yeol?”</p><p>“You can call me whatever you want, so long as I am by your side,” Caine said, making no move toward her.  “I do owe you some answers.”</p><p>“You think?”  Eun-Young said, getting angry again.  “Why don’t you start with the reason why you lied to me about your identity?  Was anything between us real?  How can I believe anything you say?”</p><p>“How can you doubt my feelings for you?  Everything I told you was the truth!”  He raised his hand as Eun-Young started to protest.  “I’m the same person you met and fell in love with.  Does my name make me a different person?”</p><p>“It’s not only your name, Caine!  You’re next in line to be King!”</p><p>“So what?” he replied, getting angry as well.  “Do you think it’s the only thing defining me?  All my life people have tried to get close to me in order to use and manipulate me.  With you I could truly be myself and know that you wanted me, not my title!  I’m sorry that I never had the courage to tell you, but I didn’t want you to change.  I didn’t want to lose you.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t have changed anything for me!” she replied heatedly. </p><p>“Then prove it!”  Caine opened his arms, daring her to come into his embrace.  When Eun-Young hesitated, he sighed and lowered his arms, defeated.  “I guess I am a masochist when it comes to you.  I should have known that you slapping me and running away was answer enough.” </p><p>She hated the situation, the look of pain in his eyes but she couldn’t just fall back into his arms.  Too much was at stake.  She needed to stay strong and ask about the one thing that hurt her the most, the one thing she could possibly never forgive him for.</p><p>“You left me,” she told him, the pain of the memories bringing tears to her eyes. “You didn’t contact me for weeks to let me know what was happening.”</p><p>“But I did.”  </p><p>Eun-Young snapped her head up, in shock.  Caine took a careful step toward her, acting as if she was a wounded animal.  </p><p>“What?  When-”</p><p>“I wrote to you almost everyday.  Almost drove the royal couriers insane.  I thought you were mad at me since they never delivered a reply from you.  Eun, I didn’t know you had moved to the cottage.  I sent the letters to your family mansion.”</p><p>Eun-Young stared at Caine, stunned.  He had never abandoned her.  She never thought about it, but how could he have known what had happened that morning?  Her mother had surely destroyed all his letters.  <em> So during all these weeks he thought I was mad at him and ignoring him.  What a mess, </em>she thought, suddenly having a laughing fit.  She laughed so hard, her sides hurt and she wiped tears from her eyes.  Caine looked at her as if she had grown a second head.  Her laughter soon turned into crying as she realized that while she almost lost hope a few times, he kept believing in her.  She felt his arms embrace her and clutched unto him.  </p><p>“I love you Eun,” he started, caressing her hair in an attempt to console her.  “I wrote it to you everyday.  I also wrote about meeting my brother and how we finally made peace.  You were right all along, you know.  I always assumed I knew what he wanted and what was best for him.  So much so that he had to get away so he could find himself.”</p><p>Eun-Young calmed down, soothed by Caine’s voice and his caresses. </p><p>“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me and if you can’t deal with me being a prince, I will abdicate.”  </p><p>“What are you saying?” she asked, shocked.</p><p>“I’m saying that I don’t want to lose you and if you can’t be with Chang Yeol, I’ll stay Caine.  You’re more important to me than the kingdom.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“There is no but.  My father has other relatives who can be his heir.  What is important is your happiness and hopefully that includes being with me.  My family only wants what’s best for us.  I love you.  My mother loves you.  Jae loves you, although a little too much.”</p><p>“I didn’t see it coming,” she said giggling shyly.</p><p>“Yeah, well he better find someone else because I will never make you cry again,” he said.  He leaned down and whispered against her mouth.  “Unless you cry out my name as I pleasure you over and over again.”</p><p>He took possession of her mouth and Eun-Young moaned at the intensity of his passion.  It had been so long since they had last touched.  She pulled him toward the bedroom, never breaking their kiss.  He pushed her on the bed, drowning her in fabric as he pushed her dress up.</p><p>“I need you right now, I hope you don’t mind?”  Caine said to her.</p><p>“Please, don’t wait.  I don’t know how to get out of this ball gown anyway.”</p><p>They both laughed.  Caine kneeled by the bed, spreading her legs apart and nibbling on her thighs. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I have a very sharp pair of scissors if it comes down to it.  I will not be defeated by some piece of clothing!” Caine said. </p><p>She moaned as he grazed her core with his tongue.</p><p>“Have you decided who will pleasure you for the rest of our lives?  The Prince or the commoner?”</p><p>“Yes, I have.  It will be the man I love.”</p><p>****</p><p>
  <em> A few years later… </em>
</p><p>Caine and Eun-Young were sitting side by side by the lake.  Caine had surprised her with a romantic picnic by the willow tree.</p><p>“Not that I’m complaining, but what is the special occasion?” she asked him.</p><p>Caine put his hand over his heart and groaned, as if mortally wounded.</p><p>“How could you not remember?” he said to her.  “It’s the anniversary of our first meeting.”</p><p>“Ah, the meeting where you told me that my special place wasn’t mine because I didn’t look like a princess,” she laughed.  “And where you told me to steal Axel from his fiancée.”</p><p>“Well aren’t you glad you didn’t listen?  You ended up with a much better catch,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.</p><p>She leaned on his shoulder, looking at the lake and remembering the past few years.</p><p>“Yeah, I knew when I saw you swimming naked that you were the one,” she told him, deadpan.</p><p>Caine laughed and kissed the top of her head.  “I knew I would catch you with the size of my...bait.”</p><p>Eun-Young sighed,  “Thank you for this afternoon.  It is getting hectic at the castle with all the preparation for the wedding.  I was getting overwhelmed.”</p><p>“I noticed.  I hope you’re not having second thoughts, are you?” he asked her, genuinely concerned. </p><p>“Of course not.  These past few years have been the best of my life.  I love my life with you.  I love you, my Prince.”</p><p>“And I love you, my Princess.”</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>